Last Friday Night
by Baxxie
Summary: They were told they couldn't go to that party. Bad stuff always happened at the Zevon house. But it would be the party of the year. They had to go. They didn't know they wouldn't remember any of it. Or that other people took pictures and videos of them...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Party Time

Parties in Hollywood are known to get crazy. Big Time Rush is well aware of this as the Hollywood Super Party Kings of Hollywood, aka Carlos and James, have tried to throw the biggest parties out there at the Palm Woods.

But they are also well aware that their parties are nothing compared to the 'real' Hollywood parties. So when they were invited to come to a party thrown by Dak Zevon, they were ecstatic. Kelly, Gustavo and Mrs. Knight? Not so much.

"There is no way you guys are going to this party." Mrs. Knight tells her 'boys' for the umpteenth time.

"Mom, come on. We're eighteen now, we can handle it." Kendall pleads with her.

"No, Kendall. You may be eighteen, which means you're technically an adult. But you are nowhere near old enough for a real Hollywood party."

"Oh, come on Mama Knight. Dak has just turned eighteen too. I'm sure this is just like any other party. I mean, we've thrown some pretty good Hollywood parties ourselves, if I do say so myself." James says as he pounds fists with Carlos, who grins widely.

"Boys, Dak Zevon has been known to throw some pretty wild parties. And no offense, but you're parties are nowhere near 'Hollywood parties'." Kelly adds, making Carlos James gasp dramatically with their hands over their mouths. Kelly just rolls her eyes. "Look, I really have to agree with Mrs. Knight on this one. I mean, the stuff that goes on at these parties. It's just, well, not for you."

The guys start protesting again, when Logan speaks up.

"Guys, maybe they have a point. I mean, we have heard the rumors about the last party Dak Zevon threw. If that is all true, I'm not sure we should go."

"What rumors?" Mrs. Knight asked in a fearful tone.

"Uhm, nothing, mom. Really, just innocent stuff." Kendall says as he puts a hand over Logan's mouth and starts to drag him and the other guys out into the hallway.

"What was that?" Logan asks him.

"My mom doesn't need to know about that stuff, Logan. If she finds out what happened at the last party, she'll never let us go." Kendall hisses.

"If all that stuff really went down, I'm not sure I even want to go." Logan says, looking away dramatically.

"Dude, we have to go to that party." Carlos tells him.

"Why? Do you want to get drunk or high on drugs, not even remembering what happened?" Logan asks him with raised eyebrows in a challenging way.

"No, Logan, of course not. But we were invited to that party. If we go, we'll finally be a part of the Hollywood party scene. Do you have any idea how good that is for our reputation?" James states.

"Yeah and do you know how bad it will be for our reputation if they catch a picture of you puking your guts out because you had too much to drink?" Logan argues back. James throws up his hands.

"We are not going to drink too much. In fact, we're not going to drink at all." Kendall states, shrugging his shoulders.

"You're saying we are going to go to one of the hottest parties in Hollywood and none of us will drink alcohol?" Logan asks with a snort, not believing him at all.

"Exactly. We are strong enough to say no." Kendall tells his friends. "That way, we can go to the party, show everyone how cool we are and; we will show my mom and Kelly how responsible we are." He says with a smile.

Logan shakes his head, still looking unconvinced, while the other three just smile at him, with pleading looks.

Logan sighs. "Fine." James and Carlos cheer and high-five. "But how are we going to convince your mom?" Immediately the cheering stops. But soon after, Kendall has a mischievous smile.

_A few hours later, when everyone is sleeping…_

"This is not what I had in mind." Logan hisses as he and the other guys sneak through the apartment on their toes. The boys are all dressed very fancy, trying not to make a sound. They all shush when Carlos accidentally knocks into the table.

"We didn't have another choice." Kendall whispers.

"What about, I don't know, just asking her?" Logan hisses.

"She would have never let us. Now would you be quiet!" Kendall hisses back.

The boys quietly head out the door. The second they close the door of the Palm Woods lobby, the all cheer loudly and start to search for a cab.

_Very early in the morning…_

A Hollywood mansion looks a mess, with empty cups and candy wrappers everywhere. The music has stopped playing a long while ago and a lot of people have gone home.

Strangely enough, clothes can be found in the various messed up rooms as well. Beds are occupied by strange people and the four bathrooms are all taken by either sick or sleeping individuals.

Outside, it is clearly visible that the pool area was also part of the party scene the night before. Empty cups float in the water, alongside a familiar looking brunette, passed out on a floating raft face down.

Too bad he didn't see the edge of the pool coming closer, because he would have been able to stop himself from toppling over into the freezing cold water.

He awakens with a loud shriek and hastily swims to the side to haul himself back to the cold tiles surrounding the pool. He shivers and wraps his arms around himself. He shrieks again when he sees he is left without a shirt or shoes and for some reason has lipstick marks all over his torso.

He looks around with panicked eyes, which grow wider as he doesn't remember how he got there.

"Oh no…" He whimpers and quickly gets up. He ignores the water dripping from his body and hurries inside the house, making sure to check whether he sees familiar faces.

His eyes grow big when he finally does see a familiar face lying in his underwear on the piano of the house. He rushes over and pokes the person in the legs.

"Dude, wake up.." He whispers, knowing they shouldn't be here. The person just groans and kicks his feet towards the intruder. "Dude, seriously, you have to wake up. We were supposed to be home hours ago." He whispers harshly as he punches the guy in his arm now with a scowl on his face.

The guy winces and places a hand on his bruised arm, rubbing it while slowly opening one of his eyes.

"Ugh, James… Why did you have to wake me? It's so early…" The blond moans as he lays his head back again.

"I don't really have a choice, Kendall. It's either I wake you up now or wait for your mom to come and get us." James says, crossing his arms as the blond suddenly shoots up with wide eyes.

He groans and puts a hand to his head right away, trying to get rid of the dizzy spell.

"What the hell… Where are we? And why are you wet?" Kendall asks in confusion as he looks at the still dripping wet James.

"Are you serious? You want to find that out right now? Dude, it's the next morning already and we are not home. If your mom finds out…" James trails off suddenly, his eyes becoming wide in realization. "Oh no…"

"What, what?" Kendall asks him, now sounding worried.

"Kendall, what's the last thing you remember?" James asks, sounding a little frightened. Kendall frowns and tries to think hard.

"Uhm, I remember sneaking out of the apartment. And I remember going to Dak's party and taking some punch…" he trails off as well. "I'm not sure what happened after that…" He says, sounding confused. He looks down at himself and looks back up at James. "Uhm, where are my clothes?"

"Oh, this is not good…" James says as he panics. "Come on, we have to find Logan and Carlos…" He says as he grabs his friend's arm and drags him further into the house, ignoring the cries of protest his friend gives in return.

They search everywhere, Kendall feeling happier when he finally locates his clothes on a balcony on the first floor, James feeling more and more frustrated when they can't locate their friends. They walk into many moments they'd rather forget, like the couple going at it in their sleep in one of the bedrooms. Or the dude making out with a stuffed elephant in the walk in closet.

James groans with frustration when they once again open a bedroom door, only to find a girl tied to a bed with leather straps. James closes the door and scowls.

"What kind of a party is this?" He complains as Kendall walks off absentmindedly. "Man, I don't want to know what we did last night…" He finally notices Kendall walking away and rushes after him. "Dude, where are you going?" But Kendall doesn't respond, he has his eyebrows scrunched together in disbelief as he walks towards an open door. "Kendall? What are you…" He stops taking and gasps as he sees what his friend is looking at.

There in the room is a pole, starting at the ceiling and stopping at the floor. It wasn't the weirdest thing they had come across today, but finding their best friend Logan still swinging from it in some very tight leather pants definitely was.

"You're seeing this, right?" Kendall asks.

"Uhuh…" James answers.

"Okay, good." Kendall answers as the two watch in shock, before shaking their heads and exchanging a nod. They both charge forward and grab their smart friend, pulling him away. He pouts and complains, but giggles right after.

The two taller friends raise their eyebrows at their friend's behavior.

"Logan, what the hell?" James asks in shock as he stares with a tilted head.

"How much did he have to drink last night?" Kendall wonders as he stares in disgust when his friend giggles and starts to sing 'I love rock & roll' loudly. He pushes his friend away quickly when he suddenly tries to grind him, making him land on the floor with a thud.

"I am not sure that's a reaction from alcohol." James states. Kendall looks at him and back at Logan.

"Are you saying Logie…" James just nods. "No way…" Kendall states, shaking his head.

"Yeah, well, whatever it is, he better snap out of it. Because if he comes home like this, there's no way we can hide what happened." James states. He shares a look with Kendall, who nods.

"Pool." They say in unison. They both grab Logan's arms and legs and start to head towards the balcony. Normally, they would have never done this. This was something Carlos would do. But they still had to find him and fast, so they didn't have a choice.

Logan yells in glee as he is thrown through the air with a huge smile on his face. The enormous splash causes the other two friends to wince. They carefully glnce over the balcony and into the pool as they wait for the dark figure on the bottom to emerge.

A loud scream makes them grin as the shorter brunette reaches the surface.

"Cold, so cold…" He shivers as he picks himself out of the pool. The two can't help but laugh at the drowned cat look their friend has taken over. He suddenly snaps his head towards the balcony. "That was so not cool!" He yells angrily, making the other two laugh harder.

He suddenly shrieks when he notices the tight leather pants. "What the… How did I…" He says in a high-pitched voice, before glancing up the balcony with narrowed eyes and a finger pointing upwards. "You…" he growls. "You did this, didn't you? What, you thought this was funny?"

"Oh, get over it, Logan. None of us know what happened. We just woke up here and we found you swinging from a stripper pole while trying to find you and Carlos." James explains and Logan looks confused.

"Wait, what?" he says, not getting it.

"Just get up here and help us find Carlos." Kendall tells him with a scratchy sounding voice. James eyes him curiously.

"Are you okay? You're looking a little green." He says, taking in his friend's paling appearance.

"Well, that's what hangovers will do to ya." Kendall says in a non-amused tone. "Let's just find Carlos and get out of here." He states.

They start walking again, when a loud scream has them rushing down the hall. They are about the door it came from, when it swings open, revealing a terrified looking Carlos. The boys is wearing pants and shoes, but his shirt is still wide open, a lot of buttons missing. His eyes are wide, he pants while his whole face is red. He screams again when he sees his friends and suddenly slams the door shut behind him as quickly as he can, before his friends can see inside.

"Hey, you guys are here, too. Great…" He says with a very fake smile. He laughs nervously as he puts his hands on their backs and tries to shove them forward. "Let's go home."

"Wait a minute." James says, suddenly stopping. "What happened to you? Why were you screaming?" He asks. Carlos nervously darts his eyes back and forth between them and the door.

"Uh, nothing. I uh, I thought I saw a mouse. Let's go." He says, trying to push the guys in front of him again.

"Hold up. What happened, Carlos? You sound weird…" Kendall states and suddenly he frowns when he stares at his friend's exposed chest and neck. "Dude, are those hickeys?" James gasps and grins as he too looks at his chest now.

Carlos quickly tries to close his shirt and hide the purple bruises covering his body.

"No, they are just…" He clears his throat for a moment. "Hey, Kendall, why aren't you wearing a shirt? And why are you wet?" He asks, eyeing both guys when he asks his questions.

"Oh no, no, no. Don't change the subject. Who was in there with you man? Did you get lucky last night?" James asks, his eyes and smile growing wider with excitement.

"Can we please just go home? My head hurts and I prefer not to be killed my Mrs. Knight." Carlos tells his friends with a plead and a warning. They both hiss when they are reminded of why they were rushing as well.

"Yeah, let's go." Kendall nods as they hurry down the stairs.

"Hey, where's Logan anyway?" Carlos suddenly asks when Kendall yells out in victory when he finally finds his shirt and Logan's clothes as well.

James snickers. "Dude, you won't believe where we found him…"

When the guys finally reunite, fully dressed, they realize it's already 6:30AM.

"Guys, we have to go now, before my mom wakes up…" Kendall starts. The guys nod in agreement and start to race for the door, when Kendall suddenly leaves for a moment. They wince when they sound of throwing up in the bushes.

Their blonde friend rejoins them after a moment, looking slightly better.

"Got it out of your system?" James asks him with a small smile as he pats his friend on the back.

"Not even close." He says with a smile. The other three nod in agreement again, knowing how he feels. "Let's go."

They race back to the Palm Woods as quickly as they can (which would be quicker if they didn't feel worse every minute), panting by the time they reach the elevator. They all groan and grab their stomachs as the elevator lurches to life.

They all look rather green as they descend the confined space and hurry for 2J.

They carefully open up the door, letting Kendall go first. He pokes his head around the door, checking the apartment. But he sighs in relief when it is still huddled in darkness, meaning no one has gotten up yet. He motions to the others that the coast is clear and they quietly follow him inside. Again they walk on their toes, this time shushing Logan when he starts to giggle again. Carlos clamps a hand on his mouth and shushes him. Logan just nods with innocent eyes.

They head through the apartment, when suddenly the door closes behind them with a slam. They all wince and stop dead in their tracks.

They slowly turn around and put on the most innocent smiles ever.

"Hey, mom. How's it going?" Kendall asks her nervously. "'Scuse me for a minute." Kendall says, walking away for a moment. The guys face palm when they hear him throwing up in a wastebasket. They offer the fuming woman by the door nervous smiles, while waiting for Kendall to come back.

He quickly joins them again. He opens his mouth.

"Don't even start." Mrs. Knight growls from the door. Kendall shuts his mouth right away. "You boys are in so much trouble…" She says, shaking her head.

The guys all exchange looks and hang their heads. They had no idea how much trouble…

**A/N Yes, I had to rewrite this. This is more how I intended the story :P It's sort of like Hangover, but not really ;)**

**Sorry for not updating my stories lately. I'm stuck again and still busy with school. In fact, I should be studying for a retake tomorrow right now. And I haven't. Plus, all that BTR news overload is killing me :P Especially because they are teasing the whole way and making us wait for more… **

**Like that movie. Now we finally know what it's about and they are singing Beatles songs? Are you kidding me? I already died right there. But then the news drops me into the floor; it doesn't come out until Spring 2012…. Of course it is.**

**And James posted a picture of himself dressed as a pirate. I noticed that camera in Carlos's hands on that picture of all of them on Halloween. Why aren't there pictures of the other guys dressed up? Unfair…**

**But those pictures of them slowly taking their pants off… wow. Carlos is too slow, while in the last picture, James looked 'interesting' ;) Just check it out and look closer at his pants. Seriously, what happened at this photoshoot? Was everyone on something? Because those pictures were never released, so why take them anyway? We have to wait 19 more days for more pictures and them to fully take off their pants. I'm more excited for that than the album. Is that weird? ;)**

**Then, we find out that the German fans will get to hear the new album before anyone else and it's not even coming out anywhere else but the US and Germany… What?**

**On Tumbler it suddenly said that Carlos tweeted this a few days ago: "I still love her…" before deleting it three hours later. What did it mean? And is he okay? Does it have anything to do with how fans reacted towards him and Samantha? Did they break up because of it? Or are they really friends and he wants more, while she doesn't?**

**And last but not least, Intermission… Need I say more? ;)**

**Sorry, just had to vent :P Sorry for the people who read all of this in annoyance :P You can skip it ;)**

**But I hope you liked this chapter and I hope to update my other stories soon. Let me know if you have any feedback, I'm open for criticism , so I can improve my writing!**

**Love, Baxxie**


	2. Chapter 2 Letting down

Chapter 2 Letting Down

An hour after finding their way home, all the boys are sitting on the orange couch in 2J. At least, they are trying to stay seated. But the longer they sit and are yelled at by a very angry Mrs. Knight, the more their hangovers are kicking in. The only one who still seems wide awake and alive is Logan. He is sitting on the edge of his seat, head slightly tilted and watching Mrs. Knight like it's the first time he's ever seen her.

While she is yelling and walking back and forth, Logan suddenly puts up a hand like he wants to go and touch her. Luckily, Carlos notices and quickly pushes his hand back down. When Logan frowns at him, he just shakes his head slowly and focuses his attention on the screaming mother figure in front of them.

Logan now shifts his attention to the Latino next to him. He starts to study the boy with his eyes like he's some amazing creature he has never laid eyes on. James, who is sitting on the other side of Logan watches his friend with his right eyebrow raised. Logan tries to touch Carlos' face, but the raven haired boy sighs and slaps his hands away.

James turns to his left, where Kendall is slumped in his seat with his eyes closed. The boy looks as bad as he feels, looking completely green in the face with his hands rubbing his temples. Right, the headache. He almost forgot about that. He groans when his stomach starts to turn and slumps backwards himself.

Kendall opens his eyes for a small moment when he feels someone laying down next to him. He peers through half lidded eyes and then sends an understanding nod towards his pretty friend, who probably feels just as bad.

Carlos in the meantime is feeling more and more annoyed with Logan, who is still trying to touch him. And he starts to mumble how pretty his skin color is. Carlos sighs and rubs his temples, before once again slapping Logan's hand away.

He is sitting slumped forward and notices how his head hurts more the further he lets it hang. So he tries to move backwards. But instantly regrets it when he feels pain shooting through his body. He hisses loudly and moves to sit forward again. When he notices his friends peering at him with concern, he just points towards his head with a chuckle and they nod in agreement.

Jep, that was the worst idea they had ever had.

Suddenly, they all notice how quiet things are. They look up and see Mrs. Knight standing in front of them, her arms crossing and face scowling.

"So, what do you have to say for yourself?" They share a panicked look. None of them know what she said.

"It's okay, Mrs. Knight. We know what we did was wrong. We should have never gone to that party. We learned it the hard way and we will never do it again." The three guys all raise an eyebrow when Logan says all this without blinking and a perfect smile to match.

She sighs and shakes her head.

"Well thank you. That means a lot. But even though you all being hung-over is a good punishment already. Well, except for you, Logan. I'm glad at least one of you was smart enough to stay sober." The three boys turn to Logan with bafflement, while he sits there with folded hands and a face with innocence. They direct their attention back to the fuming woman. "But as for the rest of you, you are all grounded until further notice. That means no pool for at least two weeks and you're only leaving the apartment for studio time and school."

They all sigh and want to protest, but Mrs. Knight cuts in.

"No buts, I don't want to hear it. God knows what you boys did last night. Let's just hope it wasn't anything too bad and that you didn't just singlehandedly ruin your careers." She tells them with a pointing finger. "You should be happy I'm the one who caught you first. If Gustavo found out about this… And boys, I don't have a choice but tell your own parents about this." Carlos and James' eyes widen in panic.

"No, mama Knight, that really isn't necessary. My mom does not need to know about this." James tells her, but she shakes her head.

"Mama Knight, please don't tell my parents. My dad would kill me if he found out. I mean, he's a cop! And my mom…" Carlos gasps in realization at what she would do to him if she found out. He whips his head back up and decides to use his most powerful weapon. The puppy dog eyes with full on pout and quivering bottom lip.

But instead of giving in like she always used to, Mrs. Knight scowls and crosses her arms again, sending him 'the look'. He immediately backs up, barely able to cover up a hiss of pain again.

"Just go to your room and think about what you did." She says as her final word and heads for the bathroom.

"Can we at least have some Tylenol before we…" Kendall starts, but the slamming of the bathroom door makes them all cringe.

"So, not getting Tylenol then?" James asks in a small and pained voice. Kendall and Carlos just groan and murmur in agreement.

"I don't know why you all want Tylenol so badly. I mean, I feel fine." Logan happily chirps. The other three quickly shoot him death glares and attack him by weakly throwing pillows.

"I'm going to lay down on my bed. This couch just isn't comfortable enough." Carlos groans as he stands up and grabs his head when he gets up too quickly.

He turns around to go for his bedroom when he finds Katie sitting at the kitchen bar, staring at them and happily munching on some cereal. Carlos looks around in confusion.

"How long have you been sitting there?" he asks her. The other guys weakly lift their heads up over the end of the couch, while Logan turns to her with interest.

"Oh, ever since mom started yelling at you. God, your faces every time her voice went up a few notches, just priceless. It was so fascinating to watch you all waste away the longer you were sitting there. You must have really had a lot to drink to get that hung-over. You must feel ready to puke right now. And your heads. They must feel like someone is drilling inside them with a jackhammer, right? If only you could take something to relieve you of that agony." Suddenly, she pulls a bottle of Tylenol out of thin air and sets it on the counter.

Carlos rushes forward, but she quickly snatches it away.

"Ah ah. If I give you this, I want something in return." She smiles evilly, while Kendall and James watch her. Carlos sighs.

"What is it?" He asks, his voice slightly trembling now.

"If I give you this bottle, I want all of you to do everything I say. Meaning, you will all be my personal slaves until you're no longer grounded." James and Kendall get up to protest, while Carlos interjects.

"Fine, we'll do it. Just give me the bottle." James and Kendall exchange a look.

"Carlos? Do you have any idea what you just had us agree to?" Kendall asks as he watches his Latino friend limp into the kitchen, downing two pills with a tall glass of water as fast as he can. He limps back into the living room slowly, hissing with every move he makes and throws the bottle of pills in James' direction. It nearly hits him in the head, had he not ducked out of the way.

"Dude!" James weakly croaks from the couch.

"Carlos, did you not hear what I said?"

"I don't care, Kendall. I just want to feel better, all right? If this is what it takes…" Carlos explains softly. Katie just smiles from her spot at the kitchen bar.

"But…"

"No buts, Kendall. I'm going to go lay down…" Carlos explains, clearly no longer in a nice mood and he limps and shuffles towards their shared bedroom.

"But Carlos…" Kendall argues again.

"Dude, just leave it and take the Tylenol. I don't care either anymore. My head is killing me." James nearly whispers as he downs two pills of his own dryly.

Kendall sighs and mimics his actions, before slumping back into a lying position.

"So, what did happen last night? Was it a fun party?" Logan suddenly asks, sounding cheerful as ever. James and Kendall just look at him in disbelief and shake their heads. "And what happened to Carlos? Why was he limping?" That makes James and Kendall share a questioning look. Why was he limping?

"My guess is, since his upper body was covered in hickeys, he must have gotten some crazy se…"

"Katie!" Kendall yells, before she can utter the words he never ever wants to hear from her. She holds up her hands in surrender.

"I'm just saying. For someone with a limp like that and the hissing in pain while walking, plus looking like he's in pain every time he tries to sit on his butt, it's the only explanation." She explains naturally and then holds out her bowl of cereal. "Cereal?" The two with hangovers groan and hold their stomachs, while Katie grins wildly.

"I really don't know why you're feeling so bad. I mean, I was at the same party and I feel fi… wow, is it hot in here?" Logan suddenly asks, making the other two raise their eyebrows. Kendall just shrugs his shoulders at Logan's craziness. He's gotten a hold of his shirt and is trying to fan himself with it to lose some heat. Then he stands up. "Wow, such pretty colors in here. Never noticed that before." Katie watches in amusement. "By the way, when did you install the turning platform?" He asks, before his eyes roll into the back of his head and he falls to the floor out cold.

"Well, thank god he's off his high." Kendall muses and James nods in agreement.

"I wonder what kind of stuff he took." James wonders out loud.

"Yeah. He should take it more often though. Made for a few very interesting moments." Kendall says with a chuckle and James chuckles with him, until they both hiss at the pain it causes their heads.

"Logan took something too?" Mrs. Knight suddenly screeches. Both boys hiss at the pitch of her voice. "I knew something was up. And to think I almost didn't ground him, because I thought at least one of you was smart last night. But you are all the same. Just unbelievable! When he wakes up, let him know that the same punishment goes for him. Grounded until further notice!" She yells in anger. "I am going for a walk." She announces and swiftly opens the front door and slams it shut, making the boys on the couch cringe.

"Come on, James. We should go to bed too." Kendall tells him as neither of the boys move a muscle. "James?" He tries again.

"Huh?" Is the only response James gives.

"We should get up." Kendall murmurs.

"Uhuh. You first." James murmurs back. Kendall groans in response.

After about ten minutes, Kendall is the first to make a move as he sits up. He nearly falls forward, when everything starts to spin. But he manages to steady himself on the coffee table. He shakes James' dead form beside him.

"James." A groan. "James…" A longer groan. "Come on, man. We can't stay here. We should go before my mom gets back." James groans louder when Kendall starts to pull him into a seating position.

"I don't feel good." James croaks.

"Yeah, join the club." Kendall mutters as he rubs a hand over his face.

"Come, let's just go." They both groan as they try to pick themselves up from the couch and stand.

"What about him?" James asks as he points to the still unconscious brown haired boy on the floor.

"Ugh, crap…" Kendall mutters. "I almost forgot about him. I guess one of us will have to carry him." He looks at James.

"Not it!" James shouts, putting a finger to his nose. Kendall rolls his eyes.

"Thanks for the help, James." He complains, sending the pretty boy a glare. But he can no longer see it as he trudges off towards the bedroom.

Kendall takes one look at his pathetic friend on the ground and starts to bend forward to pick him up. He squeezes his eyes shut in the pain it causes his head to bend down.

"Ugh, you've gotten a lot heavier…" He mutters as he hoists Logan up from the floor and tosses him over his shoulder.

He slowly heads for the bedroom. Katie rinses off her bowl and sits back down at the kitchen bar with a smile. She holds up a hand and starts to count down from five fingers.

When she gets to the last finger, Kendall suddenly runs from the bedroom at full speed and into the bathroom. She cringes as he throws up violently, grinning to herself.

She looks up and clasps her hands together.

"Thank you, thank you… Best day ever!"

**A/N Another story that has been long overdue for an update :P**

**Can anyone make any guesses as to what happened to the guys at that party? More information will of course become clear when more chapters appear. Which I am trying to write and post soon, but not making any promises!**

**Anyway, hope you like the story, I am going to brainstorm on some fun ideas for whatever the guys were up to that Friday Night ;)**

**Hope you enjoy and thank you for the reviews I received, I will try to send some personally replies to those as quick as possible **

**Love, Baxxie**


End file.
